The Chronicles of Hiryu: Vol 1
by Hiryu Toshibi
Summary: This is the story of Hiryu Toshibi, which spans three volumes, all of which were individual stories until now. Read the Prologue for more info. Soi-FonXOCXYoruichi, wich a few scenes of YoruSoi
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Beauty, The Beast, and The Bee

This started out as a one shot, but then evolved to be an entire story.

Hiryu Toshibi is the 3rd seat of 2nd company, and enjoys his position, regardless of the fact that he does most of Omaeda's work for him. He challenges Yoruichi to a shunpo race daily, constantly pushing himself to his limits to beat her and after he loses every day for four months, begins training at night to become faster. Another two months after this, he is severely hurt in one of these races, besides the daily strain of his training, and ends up in a recovery ward in the hospital(where our story picks up). He does not know why he endlessly strives to beat Yoruichi, but thinks he will know the answer once he does.

_**Thanks for reading so far! Please Rate and review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Small author's note, before I start the chapter. This is set before Aizen betrays SS, and Vol. 2 will be during it. Vol. 3 is afterwards, when Hiryu will take Aizen's spot as captain. Also, I will say whose perspective the chapter is from, as I thought of it one way, and wrote it down another, so i type it up in whichever way I think to be the best.**_

**Chapter 1 **

**Yourichi First Person**

I sit by the bed of my foolish opponent as he slowly recovers from his injury. I admit, the challenges are fun, though they get a tad repetitive. He's been getting better, though. When we began, I had to wait for him at the end of the course for a long time, but now, well, it's about half the wait. Still boring, so I often pleasure myself while he finishes. Looking down at him, lying on the simple bed in just the lower section of his Shihakusho, I notice the similarities between him and Ichigo. They were both reckless, though Hiryu would at least have a plan before running in, but then totally abandon it in a battle if anything went not according to plan. It usually worked, however, so I can't blame him for it. Hell, the two even look alike! If there was one thing Hiryu hates, it was anyone messing up his hair. The naturally spiked blonde mess he calls a "style" actually looks good on him. The one major difference, though? Hiryu isn't a Prude like Ichigo is. This has its good sides and bad sides. Sure I can't tease him like I can Ichigo, but, hey, at least he can look at me naked without having a screaming fit like Ichigo or my little bee.

He turns over and mumbles something, all of which I hear is "…flash…" Seems kinda peculiar, but I don't take too much notice at the moment. I get up, and instruct a nearby worker to relay instructions to Unohana to contact me as soon as he wakes up. I want to know what caused that accident, although I have a pretty good idea. It isn't long before I am informed of my rival's awakening. I stop by quickly, having nothing else to do, and sat down in my usual spot next to his bed.

"Yoru…ichi…" He moans out, smiling at me. Just from listening around while strolling in the Seireitei, I'd heard that he is considered attractive by many of the female (and a few certain male) Shinigami. It's sort of obvious, really, and to be totally honest, I think he somehow maintained that, even while looking like he'd been hit by a tree. (Regardless of the fact that that was what actually happened)

"How are you feeling?" I ask sincerely, because his challenges are the only thing that keep me sane in the mornings, what with Soi going off to train new recruits or to brief someone on a mission, it had been boring, well, until I met Hiryu, that is.

I can remember the first time I ever saw him. It was a nice morning, and I was relaxing on a roof in my cat form, as usual when Soi was gone in the morning, when I heard two voices shouting. A few seconds later, a boy came crashing through the wall below me, hitting the far wall. I was intrigued, thinking it was a fight between two 11th company goons or the like. The boy had spiky blonde hair, and with my superior vision, I could see the vivid blue of his own eyes, sharp with a hunger for the blood of whoever he was fighting. His body was very muscular but lean, not the biggest guy around, for sure. His sword was still sheathed, which I thought was odd for someone in a fight. His brawling partner came through the gap in the wall soon after. He was an older man, slightly balding and also very strong, due to appearances. He drew his sword and placed it at the boy's throat.

"So, kid, you wanna apologize for what you said to me back there?" The boy spit out some blood, glared at the man, and said simply,

"Fuck off, ya old geezer." This sent the older man into frenzy, and as he drew his sword back, preparing to strike, I saw the boy's own blade flash as he whipped it in and out of the sheath once, as in the style of _iai_. the older man fell back, the red of his blood staining the ground below. I knew he wasn't dead, but the wound was pretty serious. Judging by the patch on his sleeve, he WAS 11th company. As for the boy? Well, by the time I noticed him again, he was gone. Just like that. This was the beginning of the many times Hiryu and I would meet. And it wouldn't be the only one where blood was shed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Yoruichi First Person**

That was the first time I saw Hiryu. But the second time, when I actually got to talk to him, things were quite different.

It was an average day, as I recall. I was sitting in Soi Fon's desk, waiting for her to return from her "daily captain duties" when two familiar voices came from the door.

"Did you get that paperwork done?" Soi's commanding tone was nice to hear after much waiting.

"Yes, Taicho." I sat bolt upright in the chair. That boy was in Second Company? The thought was odd, at the time. I momentarily panicked, then realized that there was nothing to worry about. To be honest, I don't know why I panicked. Guess it was just from seeing how crazy the guy was

"Good, Drop it off in my office, then I want you to resume your duties." She left without waiting for an affirmation. The door slid open, and a very different Hiryu stood before me. If it weren't for his voice and his hair, I would've thought it was someone else. He was dressed in a crazy fashion. He'd cut the sleeves off his Shihakusho, and then made the rest into a tighter-fitting version. I won't lie, he looked downright sexy. Of course, he would keep that style to the day he died.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think there was anyone in here." He said, setting a stack of papers on the desk, then glancing behind him to see if anyone was watching, "My name's Hiryu. Hiryu Hyoko recently promoted to third seat of Second Company." I pondered that for a little. Third Seat? Why not second? He seemed to already be doing a much better job than Omaeda, "And you?" he sat on the edge of the desk.

"That's something I only reveal to my friends." I said, smiling a little, already warming up to him. I decided that I liked him enough to consider him as a playmate, if you catch my meaning.

"Well, maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better, so I could find out." He shot back, almost like he was predicting what I would say. He leaned a little closer on the desk, and I pictured us making love right there, amidst the papers and such, just to piss off Soi, who loved everything neat and proper.

"Sorry, but no, I'm busy all this week." I replied, propping my chin on my hand and letting my teasing smile play across my face. Hiryu just got closer and lowered his voice slightly,

"Well, that's convenient, as I am too." His eyes gleamed, like he enjoyed this more than the actual results, "How about next week?"

"I'll have to check my schedule." He laughed and stood back up, stretching as he did so,

"Well, then, Ma'am, we'll set something up sometime. See ya." He passed a hand through that crazy hair of his and walked off, reassuming his "good officer" personality as soon as he got out the door.

"You know…" His faint voice snaps me back to the present, and I lean over to hear him better, "We still haven't set up that date." Apparently, we are thinking along the same lines, "Better do that soon or one of us may forget." I laugh,

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." However, it had been the only time anyone had ever hit on me well enough that I remembered it for more than a short period of time. He has an aura of power and command around him, one that meant he has the strength to back up any threat he makes, and people know it. That was probably what attracted me to him in the first place. Not that the feelings lasted, as we met in random situations more often, I got to know him through glimpses into his life until we started racing." We can't go anywhere with you like this. Get better soon; I already miss our morning races." For that's what the challenges are. A Shunpo race on a certain course through a nice wooded area. He always loses, but he's improved…until he hit the tree, that is. Tree limb right to the stomach, and then a 10-foot fall to the ground. Most people wouldn't have survived. However, Hiryu isn't like most people. Lucky for him.

"Yoruichi-chan, it's only been one day. I'll try. I'm just glad I didn't hurt anything internally."

"Yeah, there wasn't anything up here to begin with." I chuckled, placing a finger on his forehead. From the report I'd been given, he had a minor skull fracture, a mild concussion, six broken ribs, and his left arm was broken. Most of that was healed 90% of the way yesterday with Kido, and all that is left is the arm and the minority of his ribs to heal, "By the way, what caused this to happen?"

"I got distracted." He smiles, but his expression tells me he's lying. There is more to it than he is saying, I am sure of it. Then, a look of pain sweeps his face, and he winces, "Got these crappy headaches now, though, they don't go away for a long time. It really sucks." He attempts to change the topic, and I stay a short while longer before leaving him to rest.

That night, in Soi Fon's bed, I ask her a question after we finish our love-making session for the time being,

"Soi?"

"Yes, Yourichi-sama?" She is panting, and flushed from the activity, and it makes her look oh-so-cute, along with the fact that she has a window nearby, which gives a splendid view of the moon, shining on her skin, making it the perfect image of sheer admiration for me. Damn, it feels good sometimes to be this woman's lover.

"You know your Third Seat, Hiryu?"

"Yes, I know him; he does most of the work around here. Aside from the fact he does most of Omaeda's work for him, and thinks I don't know about it, he is also possibly the only other person, besides me, I know who admires you greatly. What about him?"

"Well, he was recently injured, and so I visited him to see if there was any cause for it, because it's always the same course when we race in the morning, and it's been four months since we started. He wouldn't blunder like that. He claimed it was because of a distraction, but I think it was something more. What about you?"

"So THAT'S where he runs off to in the morning! But…I…can't really say. Perhaps he was stricken by your beauty." Soi turns red as she says this, and I know she is referring to herself in the comment as well as Hiryu.

"I swear, if I didn't know you were so obsessed with me, I'd think that there was something going on between you two." I say aloud, but mean it as a thought.

"Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama! How could you even think that?" Soi sits up her face turning a shade of red that most people never see, "He-he-he's my subordinate, and-" I start to laugh aloud, and Soi just gets redder, "I-It's not that funny!"

"Considering that you were once MY subordinate, I find it extremely hilarious." I manage to gasp out between fits of laughing. Soi rolls over and falls asleep quickly; being worn out from that vicious fucking I gave her earlier. I just sit there, wondering what really caused that accident.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hiryu First Person**

When they finally let me out of the hospital, the first thing I do is move. It's been too long since I actually had the freedom to move freely. If there's one thing I hate, and there are many, it's being motionless. Many people say that I should've been in 11th Company because of my strength and love of fighting, but really, I prefer Second Company. During the final test to graduate from the Academy, I had a slight moment of pure revelation. It was during my combat skills test, when I ended up knocking the Tester around just for the hell of it while evading his sword slashes with shunpo. It was just so enjoyable. That's what compelled me to join Second Company, and I don't regret the decision. Sure, there are times when I wish I could hit Omaeda without serious consequences, but all it ends up amounting to is more pent up will to fight.

Fighting is when I release all my frustrations, especially those I have with my captain. It's nothing she does, well, existing might be it. It's not an angry frustration I have with her; it's almost a sexual frustration. It's something I just see in her, but not just her; it's something I see in Yoruichi as well. I can't explain it, it's like a similar grace they both have within each movement. But regardless of their totally different personalities, that is the main thing that is even remotely alike about either of them. While Yourichi has a much better way of displaying it, along with her strikingly hot body, Soi Fon seems to contain it within her. I smile and shake my head, laughing to myself. Now isn't the time to be thinking about getting it on with my captain. Although…it does sound like a good idea. It is the general unspoken consensus that she needs to get laid. I'd gladly accept the responsibility. She may not be the hottest thing around, but I bet there's compensation somewhere for that.

Later in the day, I'm sitting by the barracks, just letting my mind roam, and I realize that on my own, I'll never be able to defeat Yoruichi in a direct foot race. And I knew how to maybe level the playing field, but…I frowned as I realized that my plan involved a lot of risk that Yoruichi could get seriously hurt. Not like I'd been, but a lot worse. And cheating, well, I may stab people in the back for a living, but I still have a sense of honor.

That night, and I still haven't made my way back and so rest by a wall, staring up at the sky. It is a beautiful night, with lots of stars, and I almost fall asleep, but energy still fills me, driving me to do something. Thoughts of Yoruichi enter my mind, and I concentrate on her, letting her image fill my mind. Her perfectly shaped curves, her enticingly sweet boobs, and her magnificent ass all flash through my head at the rate of about a million of frames per second. I shudder as I imagine her hands roaming my body, her lips at my neck, all my attention is focused on her. I become totally immersed in my fantasy, playing my own self. My dark-skinned lover is currently dominating me, just doing as she pleases, and I'm about to stop her. Even the strongest have at least one area of weakness, and mine is that devilish cat-woman.

"Hiryu?" A female voice snaps me out of my dream, and I look up into the surprised face of my Captain, "What are you doing out here?" Her tone conveys that she is maybe 1% surprised. Her usual emotionless self.

"Oh, I just fell asleep here not to long ago and i-"

"Save it, I'm not interested." She walks off, and I let her. Being a Third Seat makes you learn when you shut up. This is one of those times. I suddenly feel a headache coming on, get up, then walk back to my small room, which is mine courtesy of Omaeda, which is separate from the barracks, but is more of a two-room office than my quarters. Sure, it is nice, but I often prefer the outdoors or the floor. I feel discomforted by the amount of finished work that is there on my desk, and why it is here. I guess that Omaeda had just dropped it off for me to deliver it to Soi Fon. Lazy-ass son of a bitch. Well, I have nothing better to do. I pick up the stack of papers and saunter out.

When I get there, I just open the door. I still have the energy from before, and it iwasn't helping. As I lay the papers on Soi Fon's desk, I hear a voice say, in a very familiar, sexy tone,

"Soi, you back already?" Yoruichi comes strolling in from another room, and then pauses upon seeing me. A smile slowly forms, as does one on my face, "Oh, hello, Hiryu-chan. I was expecting Soi Fon, but…oh well, nice to meet you. Again." She is wearing a black robe, tied very loosely at the waist, and I swear, a light breeze could open that thing. Damn you lack of wind powers!

"I don't mind it one bit." I reply, "In fact, I rather enjoy our meetings." I'm sure I sound cool and such, but I'm really concentrating on how precariously close that robe is to coming undone.

"Really? Well, then, I'm sure you'll enjoy this one." She slowly strolls towards me, not making any sound on the wooden floors, and I smiled,

"May I ask why?"

"No, you may not." she whispered as she pushed me back against the wall very forcefully. By now, half of me is freaking out like "Oh My God, I'm about to fuck Yoruichi!" and the other is like, "I'm so fucked if Soi Fon comes in now!" Well either way, I'm fucked. I start to feel strange, like all the energy I had stored up wanted to get out all at once. Yoruichi slams her hands against the wall behind me, one on each side of my head. She's dangerously close, and I can only contain myself for so long. It's like The Waiting Game, which I always lose, because I suck at waiting for things. I'm practically trembling with excitement and tension as she leans her head to mine, and our lips meet. It is purely amazing. My whole body is alight with joy; at least until she pulls away from our kiss, leaving me wondering what she is up to. Yoruichi grins her trademark mischievous grin, a sign that nothing good is gonna happen soon…well, in a moral sense, anyway. She resumes her assault on my mouth, this time striking with her tongue. I gotta say, it's unlike any other kissing I've ever done before. I try my best to respond, but I've gone into a semi-comatose state where all I can do was the bare minimum response, "You like that?" She whispers in my ear after pulling out again, "Is this kitty making you feel good?" She begins to kiss her way down my neck, and I moan in response. Of course, I'm too distracted to think further, due to the woman I often fantasized about now acting out those fantasies. I am super-fucking hard by now, and I know Yourichi can feel it. Her hand slides its way down my chest to my erection, and rubs it through my clothes, "Oooh, so nice and hard." She giggles, and looks at me sexily with those golden eyes of hers. I feel like I can just melt away in them…

"Hiryu Toshibi!" A loud voice awakes me from what was only a dream. I open my eyes, and look to see Soi Fon standing over me. It is still night, and I'd apparently fallen asleep again. Life can sometimes suck like that, ya know?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hiryu First Person**

After being rudely awakened from my super awesome fantasy with Yourichi by my captain, I walk back to my office/quarters slowly. My head is still pounding, and I can feel my heart racing. Damn, no one else makes that happen to me except her. As I slide open the door, I suddenly feel very tired. I take a few steps forward before falling into my chair. Relaxing in the confines of my own space, I let my mind wander again, knowing that it would eventually settle on Yoruichi. This time, it wasn't a dream that came to me, but a memory. The memory was, in fact, about the first time she'd ever set my blood on fire.

It was no quiet night for me. In fact I was hard at work training. This happened only a few days after my first meeting with Yoruichi, though I didn't know her name at the time. For some reason, I hadn't been able to sleep that night, so I got out of bed, redressed, grabbed my katana and headed out towards the woods. There was a full moon, and therefore plenty of light to see by. I walked far into the woods, where I was certain no one would hear me. Setting my zanpaku-to against a tree nearby, I turned to the tree directly opposite it, and began wailing on that sucker like it had slept with my girlfriend (I didn't have one then, and still haven't, really, to this day). I'd read somewhere that this was good practice for martial artists in the World of the Living, due to the toughness of the tree strengthening their bodies. One thing's for sure, it was really good for blowing off steam. I practiced all the basic Hakuda I'd been taught on it, from the most simple palm strike, to a more complex combo I liked to call "the Frog" because it involved a lot of quick thrusting motions to various weak portions of an opponents body. I stayed there for about two or three hours, just attacking the tree until my hands were red and sore and the tree was missing a lot of its bark. Tired and sweaty, I picked up my sword and retied it into my obi, starting to head back.

"Looks like you've been having fun." A very familiar and sexy voice came floating down from overhead, "Although I'm sure training is a bit easier when your opponent can't move. Ever consider trying it with another person?" I turned around, hand immediately flying to the hilt of my trusty blade. After seeing who it was, however, I relaxed.

"Well, I think most people don't have skin as tough as that tree does." I chuckled. The mystery woman laughed, a truly joyful sound, and leapt down from her perch on a branch far above me, landing gracefully on her feet. She was dressed in a very sexy black outfit (which I later learned was the typical uniform for all heads of the Assassination Corps.).

"Well, most people also aren't going to stand there and let you hit them." She smiled that wonderful smile, and it was then that I felt suddenly re-invigorated, like my body was going to explode, "and also, seeing as you are most certainly not your captain, I recommend actually using your sword in battle."

"Ok, now my first question is: Just how long were you standing there, Mysterious-Woman-Whose-Name-I-Do-not-Know?" I cannot stop myself from smiling with her.

"Oh, about an hour." A puzzled look came across my face,

"And…why did you stay for that long?"

"Well, I had nothing better to do, and to be honest," she purred as she started to stride toward me, "I found you kind of…attractive, you might say." I could feel my pulse accelerate as she got closer,

"You say that like you once did, but don't anymore." The woman laughed that amazing laugh of hers, and smirked,

"Yeah, cuz you're obviously too tired to be any good. Now if you'll excuse me…" she leapt backwards and up, landing on a branch, preparing to take off when I yelled,

"Wait! You still haven't told me your name. Seems hardly fair, seeing as you know mine and all."

"Yoruichi. Yoruichi Shihoin." With that, she disappeared from my sight, and left me there in the graying night. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness swept over me and I begun the long, staggering walk back to my bed.

Three sharp raps on my door raise me from my seat. I move to the door slowly, and open it. There stands Captain Unohana.

"Oh, Unohana-Taicho! How may I be of assistance?" I say hurriedly, bowing as my station requires.

"I'm actually here to deliver a message. One that when we let you leave today, you ran off before receiving." I sheepishly gesture for her to come inside, "Tell me, Toshibi-san, just what have you been doing recently in terms of…physical activity? To be exact, with Yoruichi Shihoin?" I can sense the hard, biting suspicion in her voice.

"Well…nothing that exciting really, just our usual morning Shunpo race."

"And how long are these races?"

"About…5 miles now?" I guess, "But they feel like 10 or 15 miles each afterwards."

"And that's all?" Unohana-Taicho isn't satisfied with my answer. I nod my agreement, and she sighs, "I'm not convinced that that is all, but judging by what I saw when you were examined, you need to stop these races."

"WHAT?" I yell, momentarily losing my cool. A sharp glare from Unohana instantly brings me back, "I'm sorry. May I ask why?" Unohana-Taicho sighs as she begins to explain,

"Toshibi-san, if you carry on with them, you're going to destroy your body. You may be a high-ranked member of Second Company, but not only will you probably never be able to catch Yoruichi Shihoin, you will rip your muscles to shreds in the process." Judging by the stubborn look I probably have on my face, she goes on, "look, I know your ego is probably going to oppose this, but unless you improve by about 1000 years worth of training in the next week, your body will give out before you ever even come close to beating her."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hiryu POV**

"…Alright. I'll stop the races." I say wearily, sighing as I realize that this will remove 90% of the fun from my day, "But, one question, Unohana-Taicho. Why did you come all the way here to tell me this yourself? Why not just send a messenger?" she smiled kindly,

"Because I figured that you wouldn't get the full severity of the message if I just sent someone to tell you." She walks out the door and as I close it, I get the feeling that Yoruichi won't be very happy with this news. I make my way over to the bed and fall on it heavily, sleep overtaking me almost immediately.

The next morning, I wake up early as usual before beginning my daily routine of making sure I don't look like a total wreck before I go to work. This basically involves looking in the mirror once and leaving. As I walk, my legs tense up in anticipation of what, sadly, isn't going to happen today.

I get to our usual meeting spot, a nice, sunny clearing in the woods, far away from prying eyes, for some reason. While the sunlight filters through the leaves, I spot Yoruichi already waiting for me, up in her perch on a tree limb. She's still sleeping, so I climb on up (carefully, I don't want another concussion) and sit next to her still form. Now, not many people could pull of sleeping in a tree, maybe in the fork where the limb meets the trunk, but not out on the branch itself…at least to my knowledge. Yoruichi's still form rocks slightly with her breathing, somehow totally synced with the gentle swaying of the branch in the wind. For a moment, the whole scene seems to be absolutely perfect, a painting on glass that if it is touched, it will shatter into a million pieces and be gone forever. Sometimes I curse my more poetic imagination. It's not making this any easier than it should be.

During my poetic reflections, Yoruichi wakes up, slowly sitting up on the branch, rubbing her eyes and stretching,

"Morning." She says groggily prior to a long pause, "Just how long have you been there?" her golden eyes narrow at me as I chuckle

"Not long. I wanted to get here early today. I've got some news to tell you" She laughs,

"Oh, this oughta be good. What is it? Finally ready to concede defeat?" I shake my head, unable to get rid of my smile,

"Sadly, I wish that were it." I sigh deeply, and her angelic smile changes to a look of worry, "I can't do this anymore, Yoruichi-sama." Her eyes widen in surprise. That is the first time I've ever called her that,

W-why? "She stammers over her words, then glares at me, "Are you giving up? If so, let' take this to the ground where I can properly knock your old self back into your head." I laugh and shake my head again

"Again, I wish that were it. No, I mean that I literally cannot do this…"I draw a long shaky breath, "Last night, Unohana-Taicho stopped by my office to tell em that though the injuries from my accident were fully healed, every time I do this, I'm tearing up my legs beyond repair. She said that if I continued to race, I'd probably lose control of my legs entirely." There is silence for a moment, and then I feel the branch spring up as if a weight has been removed from it. I look up, and see that Yoruichi is already gone. Sighing again, I jump down, landing softly, and head into the Seireitei to report for my morning duties.

As soon as I walk into Soi Fon-Taicho's office, she sends frosty daggers my way with her eyes,

"Oh, Toshibi-san. Glad to see that you're finally on time in the morning for once. May I ask what heralds this unique occasion?" the cold sarcasm in her voice causes an unexplained anger to rise within me. Quelling it, and making sure to keep it out of my tone, I reply,

"Unfortunately, a loss of my normal morning activities, due to health concerns."

"Such as?" The suspicion in her voice in quite irritating.

"My sudden lack of the ability to shun-po 10 miles every day. This is according to Unohana-Taicho, who informed me that I had only a week left of doing that before my legs gave out entirely." My captain nods, before handing me a stack of papers,

"Well, I must say, that sucks for you." Not sure if she is trying to be funny or not, I just take the work and leave.

Later that day, I decide to visit the hot springs I discovered. They are in a small cave no that far from the execution site, which, to my knowledge, hasn't been used anytime recently, but they were going to execute some girl soon. I didn't really pay much attention when it had been announced, though I think she is related to Byakuya Kuchiki, which could make things very interesting. As I reach the cave where the pool lies, I loosen my obi, eager to just get in and relax, especially after what happened this morning. Abandoning my clothes poolside, I step into the hot water, immediately feeling better, regardless of the fact that the heat is nearly unbearable. I stare at the roof of the cave, many thoughts passing through my mind, most of them about Yoruichi. A soft mewl interrupts my thinking, and I see a black cat come padding into the cave. Its eyes were golden, which just reminded me more of Yoruichi. It sat by the side of the water, enjoying the radiant heat.

"Hey there, kitty." I smiled, and it cocked its head at me, like it is trying to figure out what I was doing here, "So, you like coming here, too, eh?"

"Yes, yes I do" it answers in a very masculine voice, wading into the water at the edge slightly, "You don't seem surprised that I talk."

"To be brutally honest, I don't think I would care if you suddenly transformed into a naked woman right now…actually…I take that back, there is one woman I would like to see that happen with."

"And who might this be?"

"Well, her name is Yoruichi Shihoin. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and earlier today I shot my chances of ever being with her straight into Hell." The cat appears to be laughing at me,

"I believe I've heard that name before. Can you tell me what she looks like?"

"Well," I take a deep breath, "I feel as if this is going to be very, very inadequate, but I'll try my best." I pause as I think of where to start, "As I said before, she is very beautiful. She's about average height, very lithe and slender. Very deceptive appearance, she has more than enough muscle to lunch me through a wall. Her skin is a very nice brown color; I almost want to say a dusky or chocolaty brown. Her hair is a long dark purple silk, and she keeps it up in a ponytail. I'd like to see what she looks like with it down, though. Now, the part most other guys would think best would be her breasts. You know, for common reasons such as their size and apparent feel. I've never actually thought about them that much, actually. I'm not complaining, but, it's not my favorite part about her."

"And that would be what?" the cat steps closer, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Her. Plain and simple. I love her playful spirit, her amazing speed which I will never be able to match, her slender but powerful form, her hair, and damn it, everything about her is wonderful. Too bad I've lost my chance." It feels weird admitting this all to a cat, but I figure that even if anyone finds out, they won't be likely to believe a talking cat.

"Although I'm certain I do not share your desires, seeing as you are a human, and I a cat, I must say that this woman does indeed, as you describe her, seem very attractive. But now I must ask…what did you do to 'lose your chance' with such a wonderful woman?"

"You know, they do say curiosity killed the cat. But I'll tell you anyway." I let out a long sigh, "Last night, the Captain of the Medical Division came to me and told me that I would no longer be able to participate in the races that Yoruichi and I had every day. Believe me, you have no idea how much those words hurt. And they hurt even more today when I had to tell her that I couldn't race anymore. If I had not listened to Unohana-Taicho, I might not be here talking to you now. My legs were literally tearing themselves apart everyday that I continued to do that. Now, well, I'm pretty sure she's mad at me or something similar."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"I don't know about cats, but human girls…well, from my experience, they get mad very easily, and hold onto the anger for a while. I know a girl who still refuses to speak to me just because I once accidentally walked in on her when she was getting out of a hot spring similar to this one." The cat and I chuckle, "And even if she isn't mad at me, now I have absolutely no chance of ever beating her. Hell, the only time I ever see her was in the mornings. Now, I guess it's just back to the random encounters we had." With that, I noticed the light fading quickly outside, so I stood up, dried off and redressed, "Well, thanks for listening to the ravings of a madman. You got a name?"

"I do not, nor do I really have a need of one."

"Of course you do! Everyone needs a name. How about…Kuro? Sound good to you, Kuro-san?" Kuro just smiled, or at least I thought he did, and nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yoruichi POV**

The morning after Hiryu's informing me that he could no longer race, I wake up in a bad mood. I am pissed off that I now have nothing to do in the mornings, and the fact that his description of me had made me not only very flattered, but when I returned to my human form, very horny, is not helping. Well, at least the boy has a good imagination to replace me with. With that thought, part of my mind toys with the idea of teasing him a bit with that information, but a different stubborn part of me says not to. The information he had told "Kuro-san" was strictly confidential, regardless of the fact that he had not said to keep it a secret, or that he told me the information directly. This made things really confusing. It is obvious now that the boy has feelings for me, but I'm fairly sure that I don't feel the same way. And as much as I know I should just reject him, part of me does care for him and says to soften the blow. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I sneak into Soi Fon's bedroom through the window she always leaves open for me in my cat form. As I transform back, I remember how I pretty much deceived Hiryu last night, and I feel a little bit bad about it. I lie down on her bed facedown, resting my chin on my hands as I stare at the wall above her pillow. I feel as if there should be something there, but the wall is as barren as a rocky plain. My ears perk up as I hear Soi coming back into the room, and out of the corner of my eye I spot a sheaf of important-looking papers. I quickly leap up and grab them before lying on the bed and beginning to look through them. Soi comes in, and I can see her blush an unnatural shade of red as she takes in my naked body

"Um…Y-Yoruichi-sama?" she stammers, "can you please give me those? I need them." Smirking, I prop myself up on one elbow and say seductively,

"So why don't you come and get them, little bee?" she begins walking towards me and as she does, I stand up, and draw her into a hug, burying her face in my cleavage, "So, still so eager to take them and leave? She shakes her head as best she can, and I laugh before releasing her, "Well, no matter, here ya go." Her blush is still evident as she leaves the room and shut the door behind her.

After she leaves, my thoughts come back to bug me again, and as I sit down, I notice again how clean the room is. There is nothing in it beside the bed and a wardrobe, which is full of matching black outfits and white haoris. She not only needed a more colorful wardrobe, she needed a complete room makeover. Well, I am a firm believer in the belief that if a room is clean, you either have way too much time on your hands or you're showing off for someone…in Soi's case, it might be both, since I am the only other person who's ever in here. I hear Soi's commanding tone as her bumbling lieutenant Omaeda shows up and leaves. I made a mental note to ask her why he was still assistant captain when Hiryu would make a much better one. Then my thoughts started roaming again, and I never really settled on one thing to think about.

After about an hour, I got dressed in a set of spare clothes that I kept in Soi's room and went out onto the roof. Call me crazy, but I loved high places, especially the wind blowing through my hair. Shouting below me and off to the side distracts me from my sitting, and I venture on over to see what could possibly be causing such a racket.

"I'm telling you, Omaeda, today is the way wrong day to fuck around with me! Got it?" Hiryu's voice becomes clearer as I get closer. I peer over the edge of the roof, and see him and the fat pig standing there, Hiryu with his hand on his sword, ready to draw it and fight.

"Well, isn't someone getting a little out of place?" Omaeda tried to hide the fact that he was scared, but it was obvious to see he wasn't sure he could intimidate Hiryu.

"Well, bring it on, and let's find out, fatso. Anytime, anywhere, I'll fight you, be it to the death or whatever. Call it." With that, Hiryu stormed off, and after he was a good distance away, I saw Omaeda, shivering and sweating, collapse to the ground with a good-sounding THUD. I gotta say, I never knew Hiryu could get that mad. He isn't that reckless or headstrong to wildly challenge someone to a fight he wasn't sure he could win. Though…judging by Omaeda, it would be an easy fight. But from what Hiryu said, about his legs being torn up, he'd be at a major disadvantage if he couldn't use shun-po. After much thought, I decide that I'll find Hiryu, make up some bogus reason for being sorry because I can't tell him the cat he poured his heart out to was me, and apologize for just running off yesterday. I close my eyes, and try to find his Reiatsu. It doesn't take long, and as soon as I do and latch onto it in my mind, I leap off the roof and begin flash-stepping my way towards him.

One of the reasons I love shun-po is that whenever I use it, I feel like nothing bothers me, as I said before, I love the wind blowing through my hair, and the adrenaline rush from moving so fast is exhilarating. As I move towards Hiryu's Reiatsu, though, it starts moving away. Fast. Realizing that he's using Shun-po, when he told me yesterday that he couldn't, twice, I panic a little and speed up. I don't know why I panicked, but I guess I'm worried, and a bit angry at the fact that he might've lied to me. But then again, why lie to both me, and me in my cat form, unless he knew it was me, which is impossible, I've never told him about it, and everyone who knows Hiryu doesn't have very good relations with. I track Hiryu to the top of a tall structure in the center of the Seireitei. As I land softly behind him, he never notices as he sits on the edge of the roof, legs hanging off, staring into the horizon.

"Hey, whatcha doin up here?" I ask, and laugh to myself when he nearly jumps a foot out of his skin. He turns his head, and smiles when he sees me,

"Nothing much." He says in a jovial tone, motioning for me to sit next to him, "Hey, Yoruichi-sama…do you think it's weird to talk to a cat?" I smirk, "I mean, do you think someone who did would be crazy to do so?"

"That depends. Would the cat be talking back to said someone?" he never notices the hint in my voice as he never breaks eye contact with the sky,

"For the sake of argument, let's say that the cat is talking. What do you say now?"

"Then you are crazy, because everyone knows that cats don't talk." He laughs, but I can detect a faint sense of worry in his eyes, "Hey. Hiryu-kun." He turns, and looks right at me, and I can see a sort of energy in his eyes, which makes me remember our talk yesterday, "I…I'm sorry for running away like that yesterday. I just…kinda overreacted. I had about a million thoughts going through my head right then, and…well" His smile stops me

"Its fine, Yoruichi-sama. I understand." And, judging by the look in his eyes, he actually does understand my totally fake reason, "And I think I can understand your reasoning. It was very sudden, and… well I guess I was being a bit selfish at the time."

"It's not selfish to want your legs to keep working, Hiryu-kun."

"No, not that, I mean I wasn't thinking about how you'd react when I said it and all." his gentle smile tells me he's gone through a lot since yesterday morning mentally. Of course, this makes things even more confusing for me. I'm not attracted to the boy, but after everything he'd just said, and the things he said the previous night, well, it is hard to just shoot him down. Thankfully, I don't have to say anything yet, because he hasn't mentioned it to me knowingly yet.

**END**

**Ok, and there's chapter 6. now, the next two chapters are probably going to be more conversations with Kuro-san, but within the next 4 chapters, I will throw in the fight between Omaeda and Hiryu. Maybe a little yuri with Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Please rate and review. Mainly review, I want to know how I'm doing on this so far.**


End file.
